


Smile

by Ruquas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On these occasions, Aaron wasn't cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Sometimes, when he thought about it, he realized that Aaron was quite cute. Of course, he would never admit it. Neither Aaron nor Spencer himself would say something like this out loud.

But then there were occasions when the older agent would have an open smile on his face. Rare occasions when he didn't feel like there was anyone watching.

Sometimes, Aaron would smile while watching Jack playing soccer and being thankful that his son could still be that happy even though he heard his mother dying.

Sometimes, Aaron smiled while watching Garcia doing things no one else could do. These were the only times where she was truly herself, not caring about the world and their opinions, just doing her magic. These were the moments Aaron would smile at her, knowing where she came from.

Sometimes, Aaron smiled at Morgan, when the other agent tried to get a small smile from a saved kid, no matter what it just survived. Morgan would just try, no matter how useless it sometimes was just to see child smile, hoping to make the world better at least for a short moment. That the kids would remember the smile and nice people instead of waking up from nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Sometimes, Aaron smiled while watching Rossi, playing angry that they had called him on a weekend or asked him to end his vacation sooner just for a case. Rossi would always joke that the team was his fourth wife, trying to forget that he was maybe even lonelier than everyone else around him, even most of the UnSubs they catched, hoping, that the team wouldn't end like him.

Sometimes, Aaron would smile when Prentiss did strange things that no one could really understand just because she still thought she had to play an act to be part of the team and failed at that act because she was still Emily Prentiss, former Interpolagent, who would do everything for her friends, no matter what it was.

Sometimes, Aaron smiled at JJ, just because she was still JJ and would never change, would always be touched by every case they got and every mourning family. JJ, who would still smile whenever she talked about Will and Henry and invited them to spend the night with them just to forget the cruel world outside her house.

And then there were times, when Aaron would smile at him even though he rambled about some kind of native tribe or a physical calculation or when he tried to tell Aaron what he really liked. And Aaron would only smile at him, letting him ramble about unimportant things because Aaron knew that most people never really listened to him just because he was to young.

Yes, sometimes Aaron was quite cute. But Spencer would never say this aloud. If he would do so, Aaron would know, that someone was watching him and maybe the older man would stop smiling, just because he was afraid that someone else could also see that he was happy. Just because he was afraid, someone would take it from him.

"Stop staring at me, Spencer.", Aaron suddenly whispered, bringing him back to the present. "Why? I like staring at you." There was it. The small smile. A different smile that was only reserved for their private life. "I love you Spencer, but if you don't get to sleep within the next ten minutes I will pull you to bed by your hair." Spencer shook his head and stood up.

"Promises, promises."

This one though was an entirely different smile that left Spencer flushed, not knowing if he should look at Aaron or at the floor.

On these occasions, Aaron wasn't cute. On these occasions, he was something different, far away from cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I can finally write again some fics but it's just wow. So, if anyone here has something special he wants to read from Criminal Minds (well, or any other fandom I''m writing) they can just drop a message and I will try my best :)


End file.
